


Best Christmas

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey has an accident after Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas

The weather outside was frightful, and Casey wasn’t just humming an old Christmas song either. It really was. It was the last Saturday before Christmas, and he had been shopping for hours when he walked out of the local mall into Herrington’s own Winter Wonderland. The storm had blown in from nowhere. The forecast had been for a quick clipper that would leave a couple inches of snow and then move on… not the mother of all storms. 

Casey carefully headed for home, clutching the steering wheel tightly as he exited the mall and merged into the slow, heavy traffic. He’d never driven in this much snow before and wanted to get off the main road as quickly as he could. He thought that a little longer, but safer, route home was a good idea. He smirked, especially since it would take him past Zeke’s house.

Casey had crushed on Zeke for years, and after The Mary Beth Incident it had only gotten worse. His dreams were filled with Zeke, both waking and sleeping, and sometimes it seemed to him that Zeke was interested back. He didn’t have much to support this though, just small, subtle things, like an occasional touch, or a glance when he thought Casey wasn’t looking.

He turned off the main road as soon as he could and began to slowly maneuver his way through the residential part of town. His death grip on the wheel eased with the lighter traffic and he began to relax. Soon he reached over to turn on the radio and started singing along to the Christmas music blaring from the speakers, dreaming of Zeke. That was a mistake.

“Fuck!” he yelled, as the squirrel seemed to come out of nowhere, running right in front of his car. Slamming on the brakes, he tried to avoid both the squirrel and a tree, which was rushing at him faster than it had a right to.

***

“Casey!” Someone was shaking his shoulder, “Casey, wake up!” Was that Zeke’s voice? He must be dreaming. “Casey, wake the fuck up!” More shaking. Casey opened his eyes and gazed dazedly into concerned, chocolate brown eyes.

“Case, are you alright?” Cold fingers were brushing something warm and wet from his eyebrow. Casey closed his eyes again. Yep, it was a dream. No way was Zeke Tyler brushing blood from his head and looking at him like that. No, not a dream - he was dead. He was sure of it.

“Casey! Wake up!” Okay, he wasn’t dead and he wasn’t dreaming. If Zeke wanted him to wake up he would. He opened his eyes again. “Are you okay?”

Casey considered the question and tried to move his arms and legs. They seemed to be in working order. Putting his hand to his head, he felt around and found a tender spot in the middle of his forehead from where he had apparently hit the steering wheel. That was going to make a nice bruise for Christmas. And pain, as well as a sluggish trail of blood, was coming from a gash that probably had something to do with the busted windshield. Shit. How had that happened? Oh, yeah, the tree.

Looking back at Zeke he finally said, “Yeah. Just my head, I think.”

“Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

“No! _No_. I’m fine. Could I borrow your phone to call home?”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get you into the house. You can call and I’ll take care of that cut.” The thought of being in Zeke’s house, with Zeke taking care of him, made Casey’s cock twitch. Shit, that’s all he needed right now.

Zeke reached out and firmly took hold of Casey’s arm, helping him out of the car. Casey swayed a bit and decided he’d do better if he leaned on Zeke. His cock twitched again. Fuck! He really needed to start thinking about something else.

He turned and looked at the car, and for the first time realized that he had traveled halfway over a curb and into a tree… right on Zeke’s front lawn. Shit.

“Sorry about your lawn.”

Zeke shrugged. “Sorry about your car. Come on, let’s go.”

***

Zeke led him into the kitchen and pulled out a chair at the table. He had Casey take a seat and then grabbed a handful of paper towels and ran them under the faucet. “Here,” he said, “put this over that cut until I get back.” He thrust the damp towels at Casey and left.

It wasn’t long before he was back, carrying a large plastic box with some towels and washcloths piled on top. He set the supplies on the table and opened the box revealing Band-Aids, gauze, tape and antibiotic ointment.

Zeke set to work washing and drying the blood from Casey’s head. Then he spread the ointment onto one of the gauze pads and applied it to the gash. He didn’t say a word and neither did Casey.

The silence dragged on. It wasn’t a comfortable silence and Casey could feel the tension building. When Zeke was finally finished, he practically threw the supplies inside the box before slamming the lid back on.

Casey, still somewhat dazed from the accident, was now thoroughly confused. “Zeke? Is something wrong?”

Fuse to dynamite. “What the _fuck_ were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt… maybe even killed!”

“Huh?” It took Casey a minute to wrap his head around Zeke’s questions and anger. He stammered, “A squirrel… there was a squirrel. It ran in front of the car. I just reacted… I didn’t have time to think!”

“A squirrel? You risked an accident for a fucking squirrel?” Casey’s confusion went off the charts as he was abruptly grabbed by a very angry Zeke and pulled from the chair. He found himself in Zeke’s arms being ruthlessly kissed. At first he was too stunned to move, but it didn’t take long before he was returning Zeke’s kiss with enthusiasm, if not expertise.

***

It was a while before Casey made the phone call to his parents. And due to the weather, it was a while longer before they could get there to pick him up. Casey and Zeke had a very long, and very satisfying, good-bye, with many plans to get together over the Christmas break.

And as Casey finally walked out to his parents’ car, a big smile lit his face. Fuck, it wasn’t even Christmas yet and already it was the best one ever.


End file.
